Examinations are used to determine a test taker's knowledge of a subject matter. Many types of examinations are used, for example, short answer, essay answer, multiple choice questions, and the like. Essay-style questions or other questions that require the test taker to provide a detailed response offer the benefit of allowing the exam grader to determine how much of the material the test taker comprehends. However, detailed response questions are very labor intensive for a grader. For example, essay questions require more grading time and place a burden upon the grader to determine point values for individual components of the essay. Therefore, multiple choice exams remain a popular choice for examination style. A multiple choice exam may be graded quickly, often by a machine, and serve as an objective measure of the test takers knowledge of the tested subject matter. However, a multiple choice exam does not allow for an analysis of how the test taker arrived at the selected answer.